His And Her Circumstances
by xooreoxo
Summary: she was a model student. and so was he. but what happens when the surface starts to break. love. jealousy. tears. just another highschool fic...right?


**Disclamer : **

**I don't own Naruto...or Kare Kano gasp I know I know how shocking**

**Well starting another story that I doubt ill ever finish! **

**Awesome!! Lets start!!!**

-

* * *

-

Chapter One

**

* * *

**

**And our story begins….**

"Sakura-san can you help me with this math problem I don't really get it."

"Oh, sure!"

"Wait! Can you help me too?"

"Me too!"

-insert cheerful laugh- "Of course guys! I can help all of you!"

"Wow! Sakura-san you're the best!"

"Hehe…I'm not really that great!"

_**FREEZE**_

My name is Sakura Haruno, and as you can plainly see I am one of Konoha High's most admirable students…by both girls and boys.

And that's my goal.

I am …well…_was_ the best student here.

At my middle school, I was the perfect student.

Straight A's

Came in first at all the sport fests

Top of the class

Teachers loved me

And students as well

I assumed it would be smooth sailing…into high school.

Everything would be perfect.

But no… I was naïve.

There was someone who had stolen the spotlight from me…

Him…

It was all him…his damn freaking fault.

_**UNFREEZE**_

"Hey guys! Look it's him!"

All the girls in my classroom shot up from their studies and ran out the class.

_Damn._

* * *

Outside class room

* * *

-annoying fan girl squeal-

All the girls crowded around him…with annoying little heart shaped eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! I love you!!!"

"Sasuke-kun! Want to be my partner for the science essay?"

"Sasuke-kun! Can you sign my thigh?"

"Sasuke-kun!! GET ME PREGNANT!"

SASUKE-KUN

SASUKE-KUN

SASUKE-KUN

SASUKE-KUN!

__

__

_**SASUKE-KUN**_

Yes… yes… that's the horrible son of fatty that ruined my high school day view..and probably the rest of my high school experience here at Konoha High.

**Him.**

Uchiha Sasuke.

SASUKE-KUN!!!!

* * *

At home.

* * *

"DAMN IT!! DAMN IT ALL!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Sis!! Stop yelling! It's only been 1 week of school! What could be the problem?" Yuki asked.

_**

* * *

**__**(INFO)**_

Name: Yuki Haruno

Age: 14

Current School: Konoha Middle School

Hair Color : brown

Eyes: green

Height : 5 foot 3

_**(END INFO)**_

* * *

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE IN HIGH SCHOOL! TO HAVE ALL YOU'RE DREAMS CRUSHED IN ONE WEEK. ONE FREAKIN' WEEK!!!!"

A pair of brown eyes were rolled. "Sis aren't you overreacting just a tad?"

"WHO ASKED YOU MEIKO?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**(INFO)**_

Name: Meiko Haruno

Age: 13

Hair : Brown

Eyes: brown

Height : 5 foot 2

_**(END INFO)**_

* * *

"Sis. It just show's that the world is a bigger place. There is always going to be someone better than you at something." Meiko stated.

"Shut up! Does it look like I care?!? This guy took everything that's important away from me!"

"Sakura. Come on, this isn't as bad as you're making it seem. One guy comes along and actually beats you at something… and you're ready to murder the next person with a poke ball tattoo!"

"Yuki…think about what you just said. How many people do you know with a pokeball tattoo…besides Uchiha Sasuke?" Meiko asked.

**(A/N: yes he has a pokeball tattooed on his arm.)**

"Um...just shut up and go be logical somewhere else!"

"Guys! Hellooo! We're talking about how horrible _**MY**_ life is right now!"

"Oh sorry sis," Yuki apologized. "Why don't you tell us how it all started hmm?"

"-sniff- Okay. But I might warn you its…ugh…it all started when…

_**(THIS IS NOT A DRAMATIZATION)**_

_I was sitting in the auditorium waiting for the results of the student body representative for all of the freshman students. Of course it was going to be me so I wasn't at all worried… _

"Yes my high school day view. As soon as they announce my name everybody in the school will know who I am and I will be praised!" I muttered under my breath.

**SHANNARO!**

"Okay! Freshman's settle down!" Kakashi-sensei shouted over the microphone. Everybody settled down automatically. A lot of students had respect for Kakashi-sensei…for some unknown reason.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU'RE SO SMEXXXY!" A girl..or very high pitched guy..shouted from the crowed.

Okay… So maybe that's why.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Okay so let me get this over with…the Konoha's representative for class '10 is…"

I slowly smoothed out the creases in my skirt. And I had to make my appearance perfect of course.

"…Sa…"

"Oh, thank you!" I said standing up gracefully.

"Um… unless you're name is Sa**suke** Uchiha, then I don't know what you're thanking me for."

I felt my face heat up.

_Who the hell is Sasuke Uchiha! I bet he's some snotty ugly glasses wear-_

"Hn."

I snapped my head angrily and scanned the crowed.

My eyes locked to a pair of onyx eyes staring straight at me…almost mockingly.

My eyes widened a bit a looked glared at the floor shamefully, and I slowly sat down.

I could hear a few snickers behind me.

My eyes, on there own I swear, looked back at Sasuke…and to my unfortunate soul… I realized that he was …

Hot.

Not only hot…

But maybe even

…_Sexy _if you will

**

* * *

**

**(INFO)** – like you guys need my to describe him-

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age : 15

Hair: navy black

Eyes: onyx…(**S/N: but some people claim it turns red while he's angry)**

Height: 6 foot 1

Other: Has a pokemon tattoo on his upper arm.

**(END INFO)**

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

* * *

"You see guys! He's a sick bastard! Not only is he hot, but he's smart AND athletic!" Sakura complained.

"So, basically you're mad because somebody stole you're pefect image that you've manged to maintain since you were in kindergarten, which is totally fake, and now you want revenge?" Meiko asked.

"Yes! And I have the perfect plan!" Sakura pulled her waist long hair into a ponytail and rolled up her sleeves. Then she reached into her drawer and pulled out a compass.

"You're gonna stab him with a compass?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"No dumbass! I'm going to beat him at his own game! Mid-mid terms are coming up! And I'll study my ass off and score first! And show Mr. Uchiha whose all high and mighty then! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA….AHHAHAHAAHHA…."

"Okay I think it's time to start walking away now…" Meiko said getting of her sisters bed and heading towards the door.

"Right behind you," Yuki said, putting Jade the cat back in it's like cat bed.

Sakura heard a soft click of the door shutting.

"Just you wait Sasuke…just you wait…"

**

* * *

**

**Lol! I hope you guys liked it! i based it off of karekano if you've ever read the magna or watched the anime you'll know what im talking about.**

**I've only seen up to episode 20 something..so If anybody else has read/seen it wanna tell me what happens??**

**Anways review please and ill try my best to at least upload chapter 2!!**

**P.R**


End file.
